I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brushes and, in particular, to a disposable brush with means for dispensing liquid cleanser.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous liquid dispensing brushes exist for a wide range of purposes with only the means for dispensing the liquid cleaner differing. Many of these devices utilize intricate and uneconomical methods of dispensing the liquid ranging from mechanical pumps to squeeze mechanisms. Most of these devices are refillable which also adds to the cost of producing these devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,014,784 discloses a liquid dispensing toothbrush with a refillable liquid reservoir. The liquid tooth cleaner flows to the bristles of the brush by way of a pair of aligned ports between the reservoir and the head of the toothbrush. The flow is controlled by rotating the reservoir relative to the head thereby closing the ports. Thus, the device comprises several intricate parts which cooperate to control and dispense the liquid tooth cleanser to the brush bristles.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,378 discloses a similar liquid dispensing toothbrush which utilizes a mechanical pump to force the liquid tooth cleanser to the bristles. This device is also refillable and designed to be used a number of times before disposed of when the bristles have worn out.
Other devices utilize a squeeze mechanism to force the liquid cleanser or toothpaste to the bristles. As with the above-noted devices, these devices require the cooperation of several intricate parts to accomplish the desired result.